Mon destin, c'est moi qui le décide
by Sosoxxx
Summary: Quand Lucy apprend que son père, Roi de Crocus, a préparé un mariage forcé entre elle et un parfait inconnu, elle s'enfuit de chez elle. La jeune fille abouti à Magnolia et devient domestique dans la demeure royale tout en gardant l'anonyma. C'est alors qu'elle rencontre Natsu, prince et héritier du trône. Et tout son univers en sera chamboulé.
1. Chapter 1

Elle courait à en perdre haleine. Il pleuvait, il faisait gris. Le vent soufflait comme jamais. Tout était contre elle. Ses larmes se mélangeait avec les nombreuses gouttes de pluie qui déferlaient sur son doux visage. Elle suivait un chemin boueux. Elle suivait le chemin qu'elle avait planifié. Planifié… ce mot la dégouttait au plus haut point. Sa vie entière avait été planifiée. Être convenablement habillé en tout temps, avoir de bonnes manières. Fais ceci, ne fait pas cela. De sa naissance à sa mort, elle avait eu un parcours à suivre, et rien ne devait la détournée de sa propre voix. Cette voix que tout le monde avait choisie mis à part elle. Quelle ironique sort… Mais aujourd'hui, tout allait changer.

Depuis plusieurs temps, elle avait exploré les alentours du château. Elle connaissait son royaume par cœur. Elle avait 14 ans ce jour-là. C'était le jour où elle avait appris que, quand elle serait plus grande, son père lui choisirais un époux et donc, sa famille et la famille de son futur fiancé serait liés par le sang. Car, bien sûr, elle devrait par la suite mettre au monde un homme qui devra diriger le château lorsqu'elle et son mari ne seraient plus aptes à le faire. Son cœur s'était brisé ce jour-là. La perspective d'avoir un descendant l'enchantait. Bien sûr, qui ne serait pas au comble du bonheur d'avoir un enfant, à qui on pourrait transmettre tout son savoir? Non, ce n'était pas d'avoir un enfant qui l'effrayait, ni de devoir diriger le royaume, ça, elle avait dû se faire à l'idée il y a bien longtemps. Mais être forcée d'épouser quelqu'un pour qui on n'a aucun sentiment, et qu'on n'a jamais pu rencontrer? Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit. Qui était donc son père pour jouer avec son destin comme bon lui semblait? Ah oui… il était le Roi. Et elle était la princesse. Pourtant, dans les livres que sa mère lui lisait, étant enfant, la princesse trouvait toujours son beau prince charmant.

Sa mère. Son cœur se serra de douleur à cette pensée. Quatre ans déjà qu'elle avait quittée ce monde. Elle entendait encore sa voix… _Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. _Être heureuse, jamais elle ne le serait, pas si elle devait se marier de force avec quelqu'un. C'est à ce moment qu'une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Elle essuya ses larmes, prit des livres qui parlaient de la topographie du pays, une carte de ce même pays et une carte du château. Elle se fit un plan pour s'évader. Ce n'était pas simple. Il fallait déjouer les gardes, passer le pont Lévis et surtout, ne pas se faire reconnaître en ville. Elle y passa toute la nuit, elle recommença maintes fois son plan. La voix de sa mère résonnait dans sa tête. _Si tu veux quelque chose, tu dois travailler très fort pour y arriver… _Des gouttes de sueurs dues au stress perlaient sur son front. _Plus la bataille est dure, plus la victoire est belle. _Elle écrivait sur son parchemin le chemin qu'elle devait parcourir. Elle regarda son parcours avec satisfaction. Elle allait enfin pouvoir changer sa voix, sa propre voix. Et elle pourrait la remplacée par celle qu'elle avait décidé de suivre.

Le plan était quelque peu ardu. Faisable, si on s'y prenait bien. Le jour après sa création, elle avait mis le nécessaire dans son petit baluchon; robe de paysanne, bonnet pour les cheveux, une gourde d'eau, une baguette de pain, des pièces d'or et une petite brosse pour laver son corps. Sa destination : Magnolia. C'était le royaume voisin. 2 jours de marches à pieds. Elle dormirait dans un petit village situé à la frontière de son royaume.

La nuit tomba, elle avait tout organisé. Elle descendit par sa fenêtre à l'aide de quelques tissus qu'elle avait attachés ensemble. Elle passa par un chemin où les gardes ne pouvaient l'apercevoir et elle arriva au pont Lévis. Elle sourit d'excitation, elle en tremblait aussi. Sa liberté était juste devant elle, elle l'attendait. Elle fit un premier pas, puis un deuxième, quand un cri en provenance du château parvint à ses oreilles. Elle se stoppa de terreur. Elle reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille, s'était Lévy, sa femme de chambre, mais plus important encore, la seule amie qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Lévy criait de douleur. Elle suppliait son agresseur de s'arrêter. Notre petite princesse arriva donc à un moment de sa vie qu'on appelle Le tournant décisif. D'un côté, sa liberté, de l'autre, sa meilleure amie. Elle lança son balluchon dans le gouffre du pont Lévis et couru en direction du château. Elle entra en trombe dans ses appartements pour ensuite voir la pire scène qu'elle n'avait jamais vue de toute sa vie. Lévy était par terre, le visage ensanglanté, et son père se tenait par-dessus elle, le poing en l'air. La princesse tremblait toujours, mais cette fois, s'était de colère. Comment son père pouvait-il faire une telle chose? Le Roi regarda sa fille, l'incompréhension se lisant dans son visage. Elle commença a pleurer, mais ne quitta pas son père des yeux. Quel être immonde. Il n'a aucune pitié. Elle se rua sur Lévy, poussant son père, et la pris dans ses bras. L'amie de la princesse était tombée inconsciente.

-Un médecin! Vite! Cria la princesse, en pleur.

Le Roi, tenta de médiocres excuses en disant qu'il pensait que sa fille s'était enfuie et que cette servante l'avait aidée. Bien sûr, le Roi avait complètement raison pour la fuite de la princesse. Par contre cette dernière n'avait fait part de son plan à personne, même pas à Lévy.

Le médecin arriva et prit Lévy dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans son cabinet. La princesse s'effondra au sol en pleurant, complètement vidée. Son père pris le reste de dignité qu'il lui restait et quitta la pièce. Elle pris le plan qui traînait dans un de ses tiroirs, et le déchira, se promettant de ne plus jamais tenter de stupidité pareille.

Un ans et deux mois plus tard, elle avait atteint les 16 ans, l'âge selon lequel le mariage avait été prévu. Lorsqu'elle l'apprit, tout son univers bascula. Plus que 3 mois et elle ne serai plus jamais libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne gouttera plus jamais au bonheur. De plus, Lévy était toujours à l'hôpital. Elle allait lui rendre visite chaque jour, même si elle avait l'impression de parler à un cadavre. Oui, Lévy était toujours dans le coma et son état, selon le médecin, était critique. Mais notre princesse sentait que son amie l'écoutait, même sans être consciente. Et puis un jour, se fut l'étincelle qui provoqua le feu, Lévy était morte.

La princesse failli s'étouffer avec la nouvelle. Comment pouvait-elle réagir à ça? Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sauta dans son lit et cria de douleur dans son oreiller. Secouée par les sanglots, elle fouilla dans son tiroir et retrouva les morceaux de son fameux plan. Elle le reconstituait, se le remémorait. Elle n'avait jamais eue aussi mal depuis la mort de sa mère. Plus rien ne la retenait ici, elle allait faire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis plus d'un an déjà.

Cette jeune fille qui courrait était nulle autre que notre princesse. Morte de fatigue, elle se laissa tomber par terre. 2 jours sans dormir ni manger, ce n'était pas possible à faire pour tout le monde. Pourtant cette jeune fille était animée par la plus puissante des armes : l'espoir. Ces cheveux blonds de blé, n'étaient plus reconnaissables avec la tonne de boue qui s'y mélangeait et sa belle robe royale ne ressemblait plus qu'à une robe de modeste paysanne tellement elle avait été écorchée par les branches d'arbres et mouillée par la pluie et la boue. Vous voudriez bien savoir son nom, je ne me trompe? Elle releva la tête et aperçu une grande ville qui s'étendait devant elle, la ville de Magnolia. Un radieux sourire vint se loger sur ses lèvres.

-Je vais pouvoir enfin être heureuse.

Son nom est Lucy Heartfilia.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy tentait depuis maintes minutes d'épousseter le dessus d'un meuble plus haut que les autres. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était pourtant une des femmes les plus grandes, quand elle habitait encore chez elle! Ah oui, c'est vrai, si elle était la plus grande, c'est parce qu'elle portait des talons haut sur lesquels elle avait du se pratiquer très longtemps avant de pouvoir marcher correctement. Lucy ricana en se remémorant ce souvenir. Levy n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle marchait comme un canard. Levy… La mine de Lucy s'assombris soudainement. Elle savait que son père n'avait jamais aimé qu'elle se tienne avec une domestique, mais d'aller jusqu'a la tuer! Elle serra les poings. Depuis toujours, Lucy méprisait son père, mais aujourd'hui, elle le détestait, le haïssait pour avoir commis un tel acte. Elle regrettait ces moments, où elle tentait désespérément de marcher correctement avec Levy qui se tordait de rire à ses côtés. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour retrouver ses talons hauts et revivre cette scène. Mais non, son destin en avait décidé autrement. À la place elle était chaussée de petites ballerines noires, assorties à la robe qu'elle portait; simple, noire avec un tablier blanc sur le bas. C'était l'habillement d'une domestique. Domestique… ça allait sûrement prendre beaucoup de temps avant de s'habituer à ce mot. Normalement, c'était : Lucy-hime! Lucy-sama! Dorénavant, se sera : Lucy, époussetez ce meuble dont la cime est impossible à atteindre. Enfin, elle ne devait pas se plaindre, ces personnes lui avaient quand même sauvé la vie.

-Vous êtes content, père? Je suis devenue ce que vous avez tué.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir vu la ville de Magnolia, mais après, plus rien. Alors qu'elle était étendue par terre, dans la boue, évanouie, quelqu'un accompagné d'un cheval passèrent près d'elle. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Vêtu d'une cape de velours, chaussé de bottes en cuir, habillé de vêtements au coût très élevé, le Roi de Magnolia la regarda avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce qu'une belle jeune fille étendue par terre faisait à l'entrée de Magnolia? Bien sûr, l'idée que cette demoiselle soit la princesse du royaume voisin, Crocus, ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Avec ses vêtements déchirés, ses cheveux pleins de boue, elle ne ressemblait en aucun point à une personne de sang royal. Le Roi descendit donc de son étalon blanc, prit la jeune fille, l'installa sur son cheval de manière à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas et l'emmena au château.

Quand elle s'était réveillée, Lucy ne comprenait plus rien. Elle était étendue dans un lit, habillée d'une simple jaquette blanche, ses cheveux avaient été nettoyés de toute la boue qui s'y logeait. Par la suite, quelqu'un qui semblait être le médecin de la place vint la visiter. Il lui expliqua que le Roi l'avait trouvée, étendue à l'entrée du royaume et qu'il l'avait ramené ici, au château.

-Mais que faisiez-vous donc, seigneur? Lui avait-il demandé.

Jamais Lucy ne lui aurait avoué qu'elle était une princesse en fugue. Après tout, si elle était venue ici, s'était pour changer de destin, de vie. Elle opta donc pour le mensonge.

-Je ne me souviens plus… Ce doit être à cause de l'évanouissement…

Quel mensonge pénible. Mais bon, cela avait du marcher, car par la suite, le Roi en personne vint la voir. C'était un petit homme chauve à barbe, à l'air autoritaire. Il lui proposa de travailler comme domestique et en échange, elle pourrait habiter le château. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle, et elle n'allait sûrement pas la laisser lui glisser entre les doigts. 

Lucy prit une chaise, monta dessus et put finalement épousseter le meuble. Elle descendit et observa son travail, les mains sur les hanches. La chambre qui, au départ, était en désordre catastrophique, était devenue impeccablement propre. Une de ses collègues lui avait dit que s'était l'appartement du prince. Quel prince est-il pour laisser sa chambre dans un tel désordre? Chez elle, sa chambre devait tout le temps être bien rangée. Bon, et puis ce n'était pas de ses affaires. Elle rangea son matériel de nettoyage, sa journée était finie. Elle passa dans un des nombreux corridors du château puis entra dans une pièce qui était supposé être la pièce de rangement pour les domestique. Mais à la place de contenir du matériel pour faire du ménage, se tenait une pièce de taille moyenne, ayant pour seule contenance, un magnifique piano.

La jeune fille écarta les yeux de surprise. Un piano. Un piano à queue incroyablement beau. Blanc en plus. Comme celui qu'elle avait chez elle. Pareil en tous points à celui sur lequel sa mère lui avait appris à jouer. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée de pièce, mais ce qu'elle voyait était cent fois mieux. Depuis la mort de sa mère, la princesse n'avait jamais arrêté de se perfectionner dans la musique pour que celle-ci soit fière d'elle. Avec le temps, elle était devenue excellente.

La princesse s'avança doucement, ferma la porte derrière elle, posa ses instruments de ménage au sol. Avait-elle le droit de jouer? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle n'avait croisé personne sur cette étage du château de toute la journée, alors personne de devrais l'entendre. Erreur. C'est là qu'elle se trompait. Puisqu'au même moment, le prince allait en direction de ses appartements.

Soudain, une douce musique se fit un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles, et le prince se stoppa net dans le corridor. Qui aurait cru que le destin de ses deux personnages serait transformé grâce à un piano?

(Si vous voulez une musique d'ambiance, celle que Lucy est supposée interpréter à ce moment de la Fic, allez sur ce lien :  watch?v=PN7RbIF5S9o )

Lucy jouait, les yeux fermés, elle laissait aller son sens de l'interprétation. Elle laissait la musique la submerger, comme sa mère le lui avait appris. Elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec le piano. Elle transmettait toutes ses émotions à travers la musique.

Le prince rebroussa chemin. Cette musique était si belle. Il cherchait d'où elle pouvait bien venir. Quand soudain, il se souvint qu'une pièce avec un piano avait été aménagée, il y a peu. Il alla donc dans la direction de cette pièce, avec la curiosité de connaître l'identité de la personne qui jouait cette musique avec tant de grâce et de beauté. Il ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit, de sorte que seulement sa tête était visible dans l'entrebâillement de la celle-ci. Puis il la vit. Ses longs cheveux d'or tombaient dans son dos. Son corps valsait au rythme de la musique. Il se frotta les yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Cet instant, il aurait voulu qu'il dure éternellement. Il était hypnotisé par la douce musicalité de la jeune fille. En parlant de cette fille, il ne l'avait jamais vu au château. Était-elle celle qui était sur les lèvres de tout le monde? Celle qu'on avait retrouvée à la frontière de la ville, que le Roi avait désignée pour nettoyer sa chambre? Trop de questions, pas assez de réponses. Il s'avança dans la pièce, en direction de la jeune fille, pour qu'elle puisse éclairer ses pensées. Mais dans sa précipitation, le prince s'enfargea dans le pied d'un tapis, et s'étala de tout son corps sur le plancher dans un lourd fracas.

Lucy sursauta et arrêta de jouer. Elle se leva précipitamment et se retourna. Elle pu constater que quelqu'un était étalé par terre. De part sa position, elle ne pu que remarquer qu'il avait les cheveux d'un rose cerisier, ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune fille. L'homme se releva avec misère et elle pu voir qu'il portait des vêtements que seul la gente royale portait. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle n'avait sûrement pas le droit d'être ici. Ses mains tremblaient, elle se sentait si honteuse. Elle allait se faire renvoyer, s'était sûr, et elle n'aurait nulle part où aller. La jeune fille se prosterna sur le sol, suppliant cet homme de lui pardonner.

-Je n'ai nulle part où aller, je vous en pris, pardonnez ma maladresse.

Le prince se releva, et en entendant les paroles de celle-ci, éclata de rire. Lucy releva la tête, l'incompréhension pouvant se lire sur son visage.

-Je ne vais pas te renvoyer! Qui nettoiera mes appartements sinon? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Lucy, se rendant compte de la stupidité de sa position, se releva. De toute évidence, ce jeune homme n'allait pas la renvoyer.

-Vous savez qui je suis? Dit-elle poliment.

-Tu es celle qu'on a retrouvée devant la ville, non?

Elle hocha la tête. Il avait vu juste.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien? Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Ouais, c'est juste mon orgueil qui en a pris un coup, je crois. Dit-il en plaçant sa main derrière sa tête. Tu joues vraiment bien, continua-t-il en désignant le piano d'un coup de menton.

Lucy ricana et le remercia par la suite. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait le voir au complet, elle se rendit compte qu'il était fort bel homme avec ses yeux verts et son visage quelque peu enfantin. Elle rougit à cette pensée. Elle se tenait face au prince de Magnolia, ce n'était pas rien, quand même.

-Je vais y aller, désoler de vous avoir dérangé. Dit-elle en ramassant son matériel de nettoyage.

Le prince la regarda faire, il la suivait des yeux, se régalait de sa beauté. Une beauté naturelle, blonde aux yeux bruns, de plus qu'est. Elle tourna la poignée de porte, s'apprêtant à s'en aller. Le prince lui prit la main pour l'arrêter. Se rendant compte de son geste, il rougit, mais ne la lâcha pas.

-Quel est ton nom? Demanda-t-il.

-Lucy. Dit-elle, légèrement rouge.

-Enchanté, Lucy. Mon nom est Natsu. Dit-il en souriant.

Lucy lui rendit son sourire. Natsu lâcha sa main à contrecœur.

-Je crois qu'on va se voir souvent si tu es celle qui s'occupe de ma chambre.

Lucy hocha la tête, toujours avec son magnifique sourire.

-Au plaisir de vous revoir, Natsu.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'accota au mur. Son cœur battait la chamade. Sa respiration était irrégulière. Quand il lui avait pris la main, elle avait senti une décharge électrique partir de ses pieds pour monter jusqu'à sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. La jeune fille finit néanmoins par repartir pour trouver la salle de rangement des domestiques, toujours ébranlée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Natsu, lui, tournait en rond dans la pièce au piano. Cette jeune fille… il voulait la connaître. Elle lui semblait… différente. Complètement différente. La façon dont elle lui souriait, ça l'avait fait fondre. Et quand elle jouait du piano… cela l'avait transporté dans un autre monde, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il retourna vers ses appartements avec l'image de Lucy en tête.

-Lucy, murmura-t-il a lui-même, en souriant, quel beau prénom.


	3. Chapter 3

Il marchait, élégamment, comme toujours. Faisant baver les filles sur son passage. Quand il était là, il ne passait jamais inaperçu, avec ses cheveux noirs corbeau et ses yeux aussi sombres que la nuit. Il faut dire qu'il ne laissait personne indifférent.

Grey Fullbuster.

Fidèle ami de Natsu, même si, selon les apparences, personne n'aurait dit cela aux premiers abords. Son histoire? En un mot : triste. Il fait parti de la famille royale de Magnolia. Par contre, sa famille à lui, faisait partie d'une branche très éloignée de la royauté principale. Déjà enfant, lui et Natsu avait un comportement plutôt étrange et peu commun l'un envers l'autre. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'a aucunement changé avec le temps. Ses parents et lui vivaient parmi la haute bourgeoisie du royaume, recevant de temps à autre les visites du Roi, Macarof, et de Natsu. Et d'un jour à l'autre, il a tout perdu. Son chez-soi, sa famille, et en prime, la raison. Ses parents ont été ont été assassinés, sa maison, dévastée. Sa raison de vivre, détruite. La garde royale était arrivée en renfort, et ils ont coincé l'assassin. Ils l'ont tué sur place, le jugeant trop dangereux pour les citoyens. Il avait 7 ans quand ça s'est produit. Il n'oubliera jamais se qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Après tout, les blessures du cœur sont celles qui sont les plus dures à faire guérir, pas vrai? Macarof l'a par la suite recueilli chez lui, au château. Et depuis, il habite là. Le Roi le considère comme son propre fils. Avec l'aide de Natsu, il a fini par recommencer à vivre. Bien sûr il reste toujours un bout de sa blessure qui ne guérira jamais, mais ça il est bien trop orgueilleux pour l'avouer. Et puis, l'essentiel, c'est qu'il soit heureux, non? Ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant, il l'est.

Marchant dans les couloirs, il saluait au passage les domestiques qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Puis il arriva à sa destination, les appartements du prince. Natsu dormait toujours. Grey leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami ne changera jamais.

Natsu ouvrit les yeux, à moitié endormi. Il voyait plutôt flou mais pouvait nettement constater que quelqu'un bloquait sa vue. Il serra les dents et les poings. Grey… Il fallait vraiment qu'il vienne l'embêter dès le matin celui-là? Il s'assit dans son lit et poussa Grey en lâchant un grognement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

-C'est qui, Lucy? Demanda Grey.

Natsu regarda son ami avec des points d'interrogations dans les yeux. Il ne lui avait pourtant pas parlé de Lucy. Elle n'est arrivée que depuis deux jours. À moins qu'il ne l'ait rencontrer dans les couloirs du château? Grey du voir que Natsu ne comprenait pas la situation car il ajouta :

- Tu disais son nom dans ton sommeil.

Fier de son coup, Grey se releva et fixa son ami avec un sourire en coin.

Natsu vira au rouge tomate. Il parlait en dormant? Pire! Il aurait prononcé le nom de Lucy en dormant?!

-Ta gueule. Dit Natsu, froidement.

- C'est la nouvelle domestique, c'est ça? Celle qui s'occupe de ta chambre? Riposta Grey, moqueur.

-Non! Dit Natsu en se relevant. C'est personne, Lucy! Dégage!

-Notre petit Natsu tombe amoureux! Continua Grey en sautillant dans la pièce, tout en riant.

Natsu leva les yeux au ciel. Il connaissait bien Grey. Il savait que ce dernier pouvait lire en lui comme lui dans un livre ouvert. Grey s'arrêta, se retournant vers Natsu avec un léger sourire.

-Mais si je suis venu te voir, ce n'est pas pour qu'on parle des tes amours, Natsu.

Natsu, bien qu'intéressé, lui lança un regard noir. Grey leva les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence. Il s'approcha de son ami.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Une très bonne nouvelle.

Au fur et à mesure que Grey faisait part de sa nouvelle à Natsu, le sourire de se dernier augmentait, jusqu'à remplir la quasi-totalité de son beau visage.

En fin d'après midi, Lucy lavait les fenêtres de la chambre de Natsu, quand celui-ci y fit irruption. Il la salua puis parti vers son tiroir, il y prit un objet. Le prince s'approcha de Lucy, confiant.

-Tu as travaillé fort aujourd'hui, il me semble. Tu mériterais bien une pause, non? Lui dit-il, avec un sourire espiègle.

Lucy le regarda, l'air perplexe. Sa journée n'était pourtant pas finie. C'est alors qu'elle comprit ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse.

-Non, non, non. Je ne m'en irai pas, tant et aussi longtemps que je n'aurai pas fini! Dit-elle en plaçant ses mains devant elle.

Il voulait qu'elle laisse tomber ces dernières heures de travail pour faire autre chose. De bons plans pour se faire renvoyer, quant à elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester plus longtemps, Natsu lavais déjà entraîner dans les couloirs du château. En peu de temps, ils arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être une écurie. Natsu ouvrit les portes de cette dernière et éclata de rire en voyant que Lucy lui lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. La princesse senti une chaleur inconnue lui remplir le ventre quand elle entendit ce rire.

-Tu sais monter à cheval? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait monter à cheval. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait suivi des cours d'équitation intensifs. Quelle genre de princesse serait-elle si elle ne saurait même pas monter sur un cheval? Mais elle n'était plus une princesse. Elle était une domestique. Et les domestiques n'apprennent pas à monter à cheval.

-Non, mentit-elle, en baissant les yeux.

Natsu entra dans l'écurie. Elle le vit ouvrir le petit enclot d'un cheval avec une clef. C'était sûrement ce qu'il avait pris dans son tiroir. Lucy laissa échapper un petit rire. Il n'avait même pas envisagé qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec lui, ici. Natsu ressorti de l'écurie avec un magnifique cheval brun à tâches blanches. Comme celui qu'elle avait, chez elle. La princesse soupira. Certains aspects de son royaume allaient vraiment lui manquer. Natsu s'arrêta devant elle, la regardant dans les yeux, toujours avec son magnifique sourire.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre.

Il prit Lucy par la main et l'apporta près du cheval. Elle senti à nouveau ce frisson qui lui parcoura l'échine. Natsu se plaça derrière elle, et lui prit les hanches. La princesse sentie le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dit-elle, embarrassée.

-Quand je te donnerai le signal tu vas sauter, d'accord?

Natsu fit un décompte. Quand celui-ci fut fini Lucy sauta, et Natsu la porta sur le dos de son cheval. Par la suite, le prince monta à son tour sur sa monture, à l'avant de Lucy. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

-Accroche-toi bien. Dit-il, doucement.

Lucy eut à peine le temps d'entourer la taille de Natsu que le cheval se mit sur ses deux pattes arrière en émettant un hennissement. Elle se serra contre le jeune homme, sentant sous ses mains le corps musclé du prince. Le cheval parti au galop. Lucy leva la tête et put apercevoir Natsu. Il semblait dans un autre monde. Il semblait être un enfant qui avait perdu sa première dent. Un grand sourire était fixé sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux suivaient le souffle du vent. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'était sûrement le plus beau garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Natsu accéléra le pas. Lucy souriait. Elle souriait franchement depuis plus d'un an. Elle était avec Natsu. Elle était bien dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle était heureuse. Et c'était tout se qui importait.

Tous les deux étaient assis, un à côté de l'autre, admirant ce superbe coucher de soleil. Le ciel avait des teintes rosées et orangées, ce qui rendait ce moment encore plus unique. Ils avaient galopé tout le reste de l'après-midi. Le prince avait appris à Lucy à conduire le cheval. Et elle avait fait semblant de ne pas savoir comment faire. Lucy avait ensuite fait un commentaire sur ce magnifique coucher de soleil. Natsu lui avait sourit, disant qu'il connaissait un endroit où on pouvais l'admirer encore mieux. Et ils étaient là, sur cette petite colline qui surmontait la ville, assis par terre. Natsu se retourna vers Lucy, lui chuchota de ne pas faire de geste brusque, et pointa quelque chose à sa droite. La princesse regarda dans cette direction, et vit un papillon, posé sur une fleur. Il était bleu à points blancs. Lucy connaissait bien ce papillon. Sa mère lui en avait parlé, une fois. Elle disait que c'était un papillon très rare, recherché par beaucoup de collectionneurs. Sa beauté se disait enchanteresse. Lucy pouvait constater que c'était vrai. Soudain, le papillon déploya ses ailes, s'envolant en direction du coucher de soleil. Natsu soupira, la mine sombre, le regard baissé.

-J'aimerais tellement être libre, comme lui. Dit-il en pointant le papillon. Ne pas être obliger de faire toujours se qu'on attend de moi… Je n'ai jamais voulu être prince. Cette vie, ce n'est pas moi qui l'a décidée…

Alors lui aussi… Lui aussi connaissait cette sensation. La sensation d'être prisonnier. Prisonnier de sa propre vie, de son propre destin. Et le plus affreux, c'est qu'il pensait ne pouvoir rien faire. Il pensait être pris dans cette prison sans mur pour le reste de son existence. Mais il faisait erreur. Lucy en était la preuve vivante. Cette dernière se plaça en face de lui, posant sa main sur la sienne. Natsu senti une sensation inconnue prendre possession de son ventre. Les derniers rayons de soleil auréolaient autour de son corps, la rendant encore plus belle. Il était hypnotisé par elle. Ses yeux, ses lèvres, son parfum… Elle lui sourit. Tant de tendresse dans un sourire ne lui aurait jamais paru possible. Mais ça, s'était avant qu'il la rencontre.

-Tu peux changer ton destin, Natsu. Dit-elle, doucement. Rien ne t'en empêche. Tu peux changer de vie si tu veux. Mais ça, il faut que tu le veuille du plus profondément de ton coeur.

En prit la main du prince et la posa sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit de son cœur. Natsu la regardait, les yeux grand ouverts. Il buvait ses paroles. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle lui redonnait espoir.

-Le destin est à ta portée. Continua Lucy. Il suffit d'être assez brave pour tendre la main et l'attraper. Et je sais que tu l'es, Natsu…

Elle lâcha sa main. Natsu la regardait toujours avec étonnement. Il reprit ses esprits, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-C'est vrai! Tu as raison, Lucy! S'enthousiasma Natsu. En plus je crois que le destin est de mon côté!

Lucy lui sourit, attendant la suite. Natsu se calma, il poursuivit.

-J'allais me marier. Un mariage arrangé. Avec une fille que je ne connaissait pas. Que je n'avais jamais vu. Dit-il, l'air triste.

Le coeur de Lucy céda. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait? Qu'un aussi beau prince, tel que Natsu, n'avait reçu aucune demande en mariage? Au fond, il était pareil comme elle. La même vie, les mêmes obligations.

-Mais j'ai reçu une très bonne nouvelle, ce matin. Dit-il, l'espoir renaîtrant dans ses yeux verts. Le mariage a été annulé. Sourit-il.

Lucy soupira de soulagement. Sentant les battements de son cœur se détendre, elle lui demanda la raison de l'annulation de ce mariage. Natsu haussa les épaules.

-On m'a expliqué que mon père a reçu une lettre, disant que la princesse que je devais épousée, était introuvable. Apparemment elle aurait fait une fugue.

À peine les battements de son cœur calmés, Lucy les sentis recommencer à battre plus fort que jamais dans sa poitrine. La princesse n'avait jamais voulu savoir qui allait être son futur époux. Elle croyait que cela allait l'anéantir encore plus. Mais il y avait trop de coïncidences. Une fugue… Une princesse introuvable… Non ça ne pouvait pas…Si? Sa tête bouillonnait, ses membres tremblaient, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle devait savoir. Tout en respirant calmement, elle demanda à Natsu si il savait l'identité de la princesse qu'il aurait marier.

-Tout se que je sais, c'est qu'elle vient du royaume de Crocus, mais qu'elle importance? Dit-il, banalement.

Lucy, se brisa. Non… ça ne pouvait pas… c'était impossible. Crocus, c'était son royaume. Elle aurait épousé Natsu. Elle se leva, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle baratina des excuses au jeune homme et partie, elle voulait être seule. Elle commença à courir en direction du château. Natsu se retourna, l'air inquiet.

-Lucy, attend! Cria-t-il.

Mais Lucy était déjà partie. Toutes ses émotions se mélangeaient, elle se sentait si minable. Sa vie entière était minable. Elle qui croyait avoir fuit son destin, voilà qu'il le rattrapait. Elle s'accrocha dans une roche et tomba au sol. Elle frappa le sol de ses poings et ses larmes redoublèrent. Qu'allait penser Natsu si elle lui disait que s'était elle qu'il aurait épousé, si elle ne s'était pas enfuie? Comment pouvait-elle lui avouer qu'elle lui mentait depuis le début? Elle se releva et courut jusqu'au château. Elle monta dans sa chambre et se lança sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Plus loin, dans la forêt, le papillon volait gracieusement. Lui qui croyait être libre, il avait la vie devant lui. Il pouvait tout faire. Aller parcourir le monde, explorer tous les royaumes, voler jusqu'à entre être mort de fatigue. Mais le destin nous rattrape toujours. Il se prit une aile dans quelque chose de gluant. En se débattant, sa deuxième aile subit le même sort que la première. Il était coincé, sans aucune échappatoire. Un autre insecte descendit le long d'un fils pour venir le voir. Le papillon se débattit encore plus. Mais son destin était fait, inchangeable. L'insecte l'embobina dans son fils collant puis le mit de côté, pour pouvoir le déguster plus tard.

Son destin était tracé depuis le début, et nul ne pouvait le changer.


End file.
